


A Lot In Common

by PaperDaydream



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly advice, Castiel and Sherlock are friends, Dean is not a fan of Sherlock Holmes, Jealous Dean, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, TARDIS - Freeform, bunk beds, superwholock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperDaydream/pseuds/PaperDaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't help but feel a bit jealous when Castiel shows up in the TARDIS and spends the whole day talking to his new friend Sherlock. Sam tries to give him advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot In Common

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a superwholock AU, meaning this would take place during some random case with the team chasing after all the evils of time and space. There are actually no Doctor Who characters in this (aside from the TARDIS), and I really only tagged it because it fit into that AU. So. Anyway. This may get continued someday, or maybe not. For now, I'll just leave you with the one little oneshot. OH! And I rated this G, but there are a few minor swear words, so if that would bother you... Just thought I should mention that.

“Dude,” Dean muttered, storming into his room in the TARDIS, where Sam looked up at him in surprise from the bottom bunk, “I just can’t take this anymore!”

Sam frowned, placing his book on New Earth on the simple wooden shelf built into his bed’s footboard. “Take what?” he asked, “Or would telling me be, you know, too _girly_ for you?”

Dean scowled. “Shut up.”

“So you’re not going to tell me then?” Sam asked with a small laugh, resuming his reading, “Typical.”

To his surprise, his brother snatched the book out of his hands. “I mean it, Sammy. I don’t think I can keep on working with all of these weirdoes!”

Sam raised an inquiring eyebrow, leaning back against his headboard, feet dangling off of the too-short bed. “Okay. Fine. What is it this time?”

“Sherlock,” Dean said simply, voice shaking with rage, “Sherlock freaking Holmes!”

Sam sighed, rubbing a tired hand down his face. “Of course it is. What did I expect?” Prompted by Dean’s glare, he shook his head and asked, “What did he do now?”

“Everything,” Dean growled, “Just… everything! I can’t stand the stupid son of a bitch!”

Sam let out a small snort, and Dean gave him a look. “Sorry,” snickered Sam, trying to compose himself, “It’s just… the irony of calling Sherlock stupid…”

“Ha ha,” Dean said dryly, “Fine. So he’s a genius. He’s also an arrogant asshole! And he left a bag of freeze dried toes on top of my pie!”

Sam winced. “Uh, gross.”

“Yeah!” Dean laughed sarcastically, “Just a bit! What is he, some kind of weird ass witch?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Considering the fact that he denied the existence of anything and everything supernatural up until a week ago,” he sighed, “I think that seems pretty unlikely.”

“Whatever,” Dean muttered, “He’s still a freak.”

Sam shrugged. “Just don’t let John hear you say that.”

Dean just continued to glare. For a second they just stood there, Dean emanating rage as Sam sat staring after the book in his hands, which had just been telling him about the wonders of apple grass. Finally, the younger of the two sighed. “Does this outburst have a point?” he asked, “Or did you just want to complain?”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t even know Sammy. I don’t think I even want to work this case anymore!”

Sam sat suddenly straight upright. “Dean. You don’t mean that.”

Dean shrugged. “To hell with alien menaces. They’re not our problem!”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Except they’ve already been to hell, plotting with demons, so technically they are.”

“Whatever,” Dean muttered, “It’s still not worth it.”

Sam sighed again, and stood up, coming over to face him. “What’s this really about Dean? I know Sherlock’s a prick, but you’ve never let him get to you like this before.”

Dean looked away. “I just hate him. That’s all.”

Sam shrugged. “Well, sure. I get that. I hate him too, most of the time. But usually, I’m still mature enough to not give up the whole mission because of it.”

“It’s nothing,” Dean sighed, turning to leave, but Sam stopped him.

“Dean,” he said seriously, “Look at me.”

His brother did so, but his eyes were still so clouded with emotion that he couldn’t pick out the motivating one. “What happened?” Sam asked again.

“Nothing really,” Dean sighed, “I just… I just don’t want him corrupting Cas!”

Sam was taken aback. “Sorry… what?”

Dean sighed again, and took a seat on the end of Sam’s bed. “Look man, I don’t know. Cas poofed into the TARDIS today, and he just hasn’t said more than a few words to anyone else since he arrived.”

Sam blinked. Oh. So that’s what this was about. “So you’re jealous?” he guessed.

“No!” Dean snapped too fast, throwing him an icy glare, “I am not _jealous!_ ”

Sam snorted. Honestly, Dean could be such a stubborn child sometimes! “Oh yeah? Why do you care so much then?”

“I… I just…” Dean spluttered, squirming under Sam’s knowing gaze, “I just don’t trust him okay? He’s like some screwed up, psychopathic machine, and god knows that’s just what Castiel needs, some other freak to get him all confused!”

“Sociopathic,” Sam coughed into his elbow, unable to help himself.

Dean frowned at him. “Excuse me?”

“He’s, uh, Sherlock says he’s a sociopath, not a psychopath,” he explained lamely.

Dean just stared at him.

“Sorry,” Sam muttered.

Dean just shook his head before continuing. “Look Sammy, Sherlock is so cold, and emotionless, and he just has such a disregard for others… I don’t want Cas to get hurt by all of that. You know he’s still struggling with emotions and all that crap himself.”

Sam nodded. “Exactly. I bet he feels like he and Sherlock can relate.”

There was a brief pause in their conversation as Dean considered this, wearing a small frown. “Do you think?” he asked.

Sam nodded. “I’m almost sure of it. It makes sense, doesn’t it? Of course Castiel would be curious to talk to somebody else who’s just beginning to learn about humans, just like he is.”

“But Sherlock is human!” Dean protested, “Besides, Cas is nothing like him!”

Sam shrugged. “Oh, I don’t know… I think there are lots of ways they could connect.”

“Well, they can’t!” Dean snapped, “I’m not going to let them! Cas doesn’t need that lunatic’s advice! He isn’t going to end up like him!”

Sam nodded, if only to appease him. “Well, yeah,” he admitted, “I see your point. Still, I think Cas is old enough to know what’s wrong to imitate for himself.”

“But-” Dean stammered, but Sam cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“No Dean. No buts. Because you know what? I don’t think that’s even what all of this is about.”

“Oh really?” Dean challenged him.

“Yes, really. I think you’re upset because Cas has been talking to Sherlock more than you, and you’re afraid to lose him because they have so much more in common.”

Dean looked slightly hurt for a moment before he managed to mask his emotions once more. “Well, so what if I am? Cas was my friend first!”

Sam nodded. Bingo. Sometimes, he was a genius. “So, what are you going to do about it? And don’t say quit, because we both know how stupid that is.”

“I don’t know, Sam!” Dean cried, pacing the room with his hands to his head in frustration, “What am I supposed to do? All this time he’s been missing, and then he finally shows up again, and he doesn’t talk to me all day because he’s too busy talking to a stranger? What do I do about that?”

Sam shrugged, taking his book back from him. “You could try telling Cas how you feel.”

Dean glared at him. “Oh, and that’s so clever!”

“Well does it need to be clever? I think Cas would appreciate knowing how you feel,” he said, tucking the book away under his arm, “In fact, I think you’ve been avoiding this for a while.”

“Uh, Cas and Sherlock only met today,” Dean reminded him.

“And you’re already jealous,” Sam pointed out. “I think we both know that’s not what I mean.”

Dean refused to look at him. “I don’t know what you’re-”

“Yes,” Sam interrupted him, “You do. Dean, just tell Cas how you feel already! The drama is getting old.”

They stared at each other for a long moment, and then finally Dean let out a shuddery laugh. “It’s really that obvious?”

Sam snorted. “Yeah. Just a bit.”

“Wow,” Dean said simply, and then, hesitantly, “How long have you known?”

“Years,” Sam said matter-of-factly. It’d literally been years, and finally, finally they were having this conversation. Finally, maybe Dean and Cas would stop staring longingly at each other from across the room while he stood awkwardly by. It was about time.

“And you don’t…?” Dean asked cautiously, looking at him as if gauging his reaction.

“I don’t what?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You don’t…You know… Mind?” he asked, shuffling his feet uncomfortably.

Sam stared at him in astonishment. Did Dean really think he could judge him for something like this? How could he? After all Dean had done for him, after he had practically raised him, he really thought he was going to be upset because his brother had a gay crush on an angel? “Of course not Dean,” he stammered, “It’s fine. I just want you to be happy!”

Dean continued to scrutinize him. “You’re really okay with it?”

“YES!” Sam shouted, “Dammit, Dean! Please don’t tell me you were holding back because you thought I’d judge you?”

Dean shook his head. “It’s just… You know Dad wasn’t exactly the most accepting of… um… And Cas. He’s an angel, Sam! How can I just…? What if he doesn’t…?”

Sam’s eyes softened. “Dean. He may be an angel, but he’s just Cas.”

His brother shrugged, but still looked unconvinced. “I guess…”

Sam snorted. “Dude. Are you kidding me right now? You really haven’t noticed?”

“Noticed what?” Dean muttered, cheeks turning red.

“Man, I think the only person alive who could pull off being more obvious about his secret crush than you are is Cas! Dean, he’s been halo over heels for you for years! You never even noticed the way he…?”

Dean stared at him. “The way he what?” he asked.

Sam shook his head in disbelief. “Just go tell him!”

Slowly, Dean gave a small, awkward nod, and turned to head out the door. Before he left though, he turned briefly around. “Hey, Sam. Uh…Thanks.”

Sam nodded, once again engrossed in his book. “No problem. Jerk.”

Dean grinned. “Bitch.” And with that he set off to find his angel.


End file.
